


Back From The Grave

by GoldenEntertainment



Series: Red Dead Redemption Collection [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost and Found, Nostalgia, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEntertainment/pseuds/GoldenEntertainment
Summary: After a raid on Colm O'Driscoll, the gang takes in a young boy hostage, about 16 years old. Only to find he had been the long lost son of Arthur Morgan, thought to have died during a robbery almost 12 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers except for the 'death' of Eliza and Issac

 "Hey Dutch!" The man tackling him yelled, "I found a youngling!"

Issac's heart was beating, the rival gang, The Van Der Linde's, had raided the O'Driscolls, he didn't know why they hated each other, but he knew it was something to do with the fact that Colm's cousin was killed so he killed Dutch's woman or something like that. They had recently had the Lieutenant of the gang escape them after they had tortured him, he wasn't allowed to see the man as he was 'too young' and 'wouldn't take to it too well'. Bullshit. Issac was strong for his age and was fighting back against the man quite well.

 "Great Bill! John, help him out!" Dutch ordered to a slimmer man than 'Bill' named 'John'.

This 'John' grabbed him by the arms while 'Bill' held his legs bound, he felt like a snake, he yelled for help but there was no point, the camp was all dead.

 "If only Arthur was here to see this!" John said, "You're gonna be great help kiddo!"

They hogtied him and he was put on the back of some Natives horse, he struggled and struggled until he gave up, the ropes were burning his skin when he wiggled and he was getting bad rope burn. He finally relaxed and cried. The man riding the horse was obviously kinder than the other three men, as he patted him on his head and loosened the ropes only slightly.

 "Charles, dammit, stop being so nice, he's our hostage!" John yelled

 "He's just a kid, Kieran only spoke when we were more passive toward him." This 'Charles' said.

 "Eh, good point."

The ride was fairly bumpy, as they went over various paths he did not recognise. He just hung there, on the back of this horse, a hostage, being taken to a camp.

 "Welcome boy, to Clemens Point!" Dutch said, picking his head up by his hair "You're new home. For now."

They took him off the horse and took him to a tree. Some girls looking at him in sympathy, and a dark-haired man he recognised was looking at him. What was his name, the Charles man said it earlier? Kieran! Kieran was looking at him with great sympathy, they let him run with them, maybe if he obeyed them, they'd let him live.

The tied him to a tree and he sat down on the floor. He cried, he cried for Colm, he had always been nice to him, even though he was not a nice man, he took him as a father, Issac didn't know his real father. He had faint memories from when he was 4. He loved the man, taught him to shoot and fish, he was too, an Outlaw, but after his mother died, he thought poor Issac was dead too, he could only imagine how distraught he felt when the neighbours said he died, even though he didn't. The men killed his mother, and kidnapped him, Colm favourited Issac for being a smart and cunning child, he promised Issac that when he turned 20, he'd become the O'Driscoll Lieutenant. But now he was here, helpless, crying, in a foreign place he didn't know, not knowing whether he was going to live or die.

 "Now then kid. This can go the easy way, or the hard way. You can tell us where Colm is and we'll let you live." Dutch explained to him.

Oh, how he wanted to reply. But he couldn't say anything in his state of sobbing. He tried but it only came out as a big puff of breath, followed by more sobbing.

 "Charles, get Hosea, he can calm the kid down," Dutch commanded to Charles.

So Charles left to get Hosea, Issac recognised the name, even though he never saw him on the Wanted Posters and Newspapers Colm would bring home.

When he saw the older man, he recognised him, but again could not put his finger on it. Even his voice rang bells in his head.

 "Hello, son. We don't want to hurt you... just yet... so will you tell us where to get Colm? Kieran here told us and we welcomed him into the gang with open arms" He pointed at Kieran which gave him a sheepish smile, and came forward.

 "Hey, I know Colms like your father and all, but it's not worth it, just tell these men where he is and you'll be good. What's your name again?" Said Kieran, with a hand on his shoulder.

 "Issac." He coughed out between tears.

 "Oh, yeah, Dutch, he's said to be future Lieutenant for Colm, it may not seem like it, but he's brave, really brave."

Dutch nodded.

Hosea began again, "How about we give you something to drink, calm you down a lil'?"

Issac nodded, and Hosea left, coming back with a flask of water. He put it to Issac's lips and he drank it, letting the coolness of the water spread in his throat. He calmed down once he noticed that the men weren't intending to hurt them.

 "Ok. Colm's at Lone Mule, it's where that one man from this gang was tortured. He's still there." He blurted out.

 "Lone Mule, you say?" Dutch said, stroking his stubble.

 "Yes, if he's here, he can show you, I don't know how to get there from here."

 "Who? Arthur?"

Issac didn't know the man's name, "The one with the stubble beard, and the dust-blonde hair."

 "Yeah, so Arthur," John said.

Dutch looked at Hosea "Where  _is_ Arthur?"

 "He's on a hunting trip, I think, he told me this morning, he's at the Grizzlies to get some 'Legendary Bear' a trapper was talking to him about."

Dutch grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head "He just had to pick the worst time, didn't he?"

Hosea shrugged.

Dutch turned back to Issac and asked: "What was your name again son?"

 "Issac, Issac Morgan."

Dutch looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. So did Hosea and John. Charles, Bill and Kieran just looked at the three of them in confusion.

 "Issac Morgan?" John echoed.

 "Yes, why?" he could feel the confusion rattle in his voice.

Dutch knelt down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder "Son- I mean, Issac, do you know anything about your parents?"

 "Yes. My father was an Outlaw, and well, he came to see me and my mother from time to time... and I don't know if my father is alive or dead, but if he's alive, he thinks I've died years ago, Colm's men robbed my home and killed my mother, they kidnapped me, but I heard talk that neighbours say I'm dead. Wait. You" He pointed at Hosea "You knew my father, I remember you teaching me to fish one day with him."

Hosea looked at Dutch, who looked at John.

 "Bill, cut him free." He was lookings down, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

 "Issac it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" John said, shaking his hand after his arms were set free.

Bill tapped Dutch on the shoulder "Who is he? Why is he so special?"

 "This is Arthur's son! Arthur thought he was dead!" He was laughing as he spoke.

 "Arthur has a son?"

Hosea looked at Bill "He's here, isn't he?"

 "I guess so."

The girls were listening in and they had come over, they were rustling Issac's hair and saying how nice it was to meet him. A certain woman, who he learned was called Abigail, the wife of John and mother of the other kid there, Jack, said he only heard stories of Issac, Issac also saw Ms Grimshaw and hugged her, as she had been like a babysitter for him when Issac had met the gang all those years ago. She had aged a lot and was considerably a lot more grouchy.

 "Wait, so Pa's in this gang?" He asked Dutch

 "Yes son, he is, he's not here right this moment but he should be back in about a week I suppose?" He replied, full of glee.

 

 

Issac settled in nicely with this new gang, they were a nice bunch who were a lot more friendly to each other than Colm's gang. A woman named Mary-Beth taught him to read and an Irish man, Sean, told him stories about how his ancestors were Gaelic Warriors, which interested Issac greatly. The cook, Mr Pearson was also very kind. Although his food wasn't the best.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had just sold the pelt, meat and valuables he had received from the bear, he was all scratched up as it had snuck up on Arthur and taken him by surprise. Arthur was heading back to camp from the trapper, who had made him a new satchel out of the bear pelt, and noticed the camp was a little louder than usual. Arthur didn't mind, so he hitched his horse and went to his tent, bandaging himself up and took out his Journal to jot down quick notes on what had happened the following week when Karen called out to him:

 "Arthur! You're back, we have something to show you!"

 "Now isn't the best time Karen, I need some rest!" He yelled back.

 "No, seriously, come 'ere son!" Dutch said.

He sighed and got up to reach the fire. Where the whole camp stood to look at him with smiles on their faces. Dutch had something or someone behind his back, he saw a hand and elbow, it was a someone.

 "We raided Colms place and found someone you might be happy to see." He beamed.

 "What?"

Dutch pushed the person behind him forward, Arthur didn't recognise him, it was a teen, around 15? He had light brown hair, almost like his own, but less blonde, and he seemed shy.

 "Uhm. Who's this?"

Dutch looked at him with a look on his face "You don't recognise your own son?"

_"Son?"_ Arthur thought  _"What's he talking abo-_ _"_

He then recognised the face, it looked like a young him, but more soft on the edges.

 "I-Issac?" He stuttered

The boy looked up and threw himself in Arthurs' arms. Arthur was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do, but out of nature, he wrapped his arms around the boy. The gang clapped and cheered. Arthur just stood there, with his head now down on Issacs' hair, feeling the boy crying in his grip. John came up to Arthur and patted him on the shoulder.

 "When was last time I saw you this happy?" He teased.

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

 "I don't know John, I don't know."

 "Pa! I have so many things I have to say! Wait--- are you the man that Colm... took?"

 "Yes, why?"

 "He ran with Colm, Colm took him as a son," Hosea said.

 "Oh... Well, I don't mind, since I wasn't there, but Colms the enemy now son, you know that right?"

Issac nodded and pressed his head into Arthurs' chest. They sat down, Issac pulling his stool as close as he could to Arthur, we liked being with his dad. His real dad. He told him about all the things Arthur had missed out on, telling him how he thought this whole time that the Van Del Linde's were a group of heartless thieves, but spending the last week here showed him they were more like family than work partners. He preferred this gang to Colms, as everyone there would tease him for being the 'younging' out of the lot. He liked everyone here, except for one man who Arthur tended to hate as well, Micah Bell, he tried to bad-talk Issac but Arthur grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. The women spoke fondly of Arthur, saying under his rough surface, he was a very caring and protective man. Issac agreed. He would not leave Arthurs side, and he played with his cousin Jack, a lot as well. Uncle John and Aunt Abigail would always take care of Issac when Arthur was out, he felt like he was part of them like they were a new piece of his life he'd gladly die for. He wanted it no other way.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is awfully protective over Issac but underestimates his son greatly, as he learns he can handle himself very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to actually make this is an extended piece, as it's my best story so far.

It was mid-day and the gang was working and talking among themselves. When a figure approached the camp with some men. All armed with rifles. The gang turned around and aimed their own guns at them just at the sight of the man.

 "Dutch!" The man yelled, "Hand over the boy, and we'll be gone!"

Arthur peered out of the corner of his tent, to see a familiar face edging his horse further into the camp

 "Colm, we don't know what you want from us, what boy?" Dutch replied

 "Don't play games with me, we know he's here." Colm snarled "Issac! Come to your father!"

Issac looked at Arthur, who told him to stay down, while walked around the corner of the wagon behind his tent.

 "Morgan! Long time no sees, I see you've healed nicely since your... visit..." He stared daggers at Arthur, who had his rifle ready, laying the crosshair of his sight on Colm's ragged head, "Do you by any chance know where the boy is?"

Arthur didn't move as Colm walked towards him, slow steps, but he was reaching his destination pretty quickly. Arthur readjusted his aim until Colm was right in front of the barrel. Arthur could've shot Colm, but he wanted to see what he had to say.

 "I heard you know Issac pretty well. But hand him over to the man who was there for him, while you believed in lies and had no hope in his survival." Colm may as well have shot him because the pain felt oh so similar. He had a point, Arthur had no faith that Issac or Eliza was alive, he just drank and believed what the neighbours said. Colm placed a bony finger on the barrel of his rifle and lowered the barrel, as to not have it in his face, revealing Arthurs scarred face.

 "The boy isn't here Colm. You're chasing after nothing." Arthur growled,

Colm just laughed "Funny that because I can see him over there." He pointed at Arthurs tent, where Issac, caught, stepped from behind the wagon, holding his own rifle.

 "Hello there Issac, come to say hello to daddy?" His tone was cold and untrusting. Arthur knew Colm would hurt Issac if he followed him back to the O'Driscoll camp.

Colm stretched his arms out and waited for Issac to run into his embrace. But it never happened. He tried to step forward, but Arthur stepped back to stay between them.

 "Step back Colm," Arthur grunted

 "Or what? You'll stare at me?" Colm laughed, "Step aside Morgan. I took care of him when you gave up on him, he's my son, come here Issac, come to Pappa Colm."

Issac stood his ground "No, Colm, I'm not coming with you!"

Colm was getting impatient, he pushed past Arthur and grabbed Issac by the arm, pulling the boy with him. Arthur hit Colm over the head with his rifle, he then felt a jolt of pain rush through his body, he heard a crack in his back. He had been shot by and O'Driscoll boy. He fell to the floor, as Colm cackled. Arthur heard the screams of the gang and over all of the noise, Issac, who had punched Colm and shot him in the head, then turning and finishing of the rest of the O'Driscolls in a form of rage. Arthur couldn't feel anything, except for the bullet in his spine. He saw blurs of Issac, over him, with muffled begs and tears. Everything was in slow motion. He then saw Dutch run and kneel next to him. He couldn't move now. His vision slowly blacked out as he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur felt the sun against his skin. He opened his eyes. He was alive? How? He had been shot square in the back, how'd he survive? He could see Ms Grimshaw talking to Issac,

 "He'll be ok, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, it just hit his spine, he should live."

 "He hasn't moved in days! How do we know he's not decaying right this moment!" Came a scream from Issac

 "Son, listen, he'll be fine!" Came Dutch's voice, from the foot of his bed.

Issac huffed and threw his arms in the air. He looked like he had been crying, it broke Arthurs heart to see him like this, he tried to say something, but it came out as a collection of noises. It still worked, and the three snapped their heads in Arthurs direction.

 "Pa!" Issac yelled, wrapping his arms around Arthur as he had those few months ago when he saw Arthur for the first time in a decade.

Arthur huffed as Issac winded him slightly.

 "I told you he was ok, boy!" Susan spat at Issac

 "I-- I can't breathe Issac, please..." He managed to say, Issac untangled himself from his father and smiled at him.

Arthur tried to get out of bed, but Dutch quickly lay him back down "You need rest, son," He then looked at Issac "And speaking of sons, Issac killed Colm, he also took care of you well, he wouldn't leave your side."

 "I'm proud of you son, I really am." Arthur felt his ability to speak and move slowly come back, along with his strength, as he sat up a little more in his cot.

 

Arthur once again had taken a bad injury from Colm, but his son, Issac made sure he'd be fine, once he had healed, he rewarded the boy with a hunting trip.


	3. The Bear And The Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes Isaac on a hunting trip, where something unexpected occurs, as they are hunting for deer, but find something far more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment saying I'm spelling Isaacs name wrong and I checked the Red Dead Wiki, and sure enough, I was spelling it wrong, sorry if I triggered anyone ^-^

 "Got your rifle ready, boy?" Arthur grunted,

 "Yes, Pa!" Issac returned, holding up his rifle,

 "Good! I found out from a trapper that there are good deer hunting grounds somewhere up North, the deer there are worth a lot!" 

So they set off, Ms Grimshaw giving Isaac some medical supplies as he actually knew how to use them better than Arthur, who instead learned how to take care of himself using basic natures recourses. They rode into the Cumberland Forests and left their horses hitched onto a tree as to not spook any wildlife. They walked around a while before hearing a mon of some sort. Not human. It was definitely a deer. The pair hid behind a bush and waited for the deer to come closer. It did. But something behind them startled the two hunters as a bear emerged from the shrubbery and killed the deer with one powerful swing from its paw. It began feeding on the ragdoll deer and Arthur knew it could smell them. The wind was pushing against the back of his head. They had to move.

 "Isaac, stay calm and follow me." He whispered to the shuddering boy,

 "Ok, Pa." Came the terrified voice. He had never had to encounter a bear, definitely not one this big as this, the bear looked him straight in the eye and roared. The creature slowly edged towards them, as they crawled away. It knew for sure they were there. Isaac wasn't paying attention and when he turned back around, he saw the bear rushing towards him, taking him to the ground, Isaac reacted quick and put his rifle in the bear mouth as to keep it back, Arthur shot the bear in the head multiple times until the giant animal collapsed onto Isaac. Arthur rushed over to help him out from under the bear.

 "At least we'll get a nice pelt," Isaac tried to lighten the mood

Arthur smiled at him, "Sure, you ok?"

 "Yeah, I'm fine, maybe a few scratches here and there, but I'll live."

 "That was eventful..." Arthur said, skinning the bear,

They got back to the horses and cut the trip short, as they sold the pelt, getting a nice $50 and leaving.

 "Good Lord Isaac, what happened?!" Ms Grimshaw demanded, seeing Isaac all muddy

 "Give him a break, a bear caught up to us," Arthur stated

 "What? Are you ok Isaac?" Abigail said from nearby, Isaac replied with a crooked smile and a nod. 

Arthur shooed Isaac to get some sleep. When he woke up again Micah was towering over him,

 "What do you want Micah?" Out of all the gang members, Micah was most hated,

 "Hm? Oh, nothin', just making sure you're ok, being the caring uncle I am." The tone in his voice saying otherwise

 "I'm fine, really, you can go fuck yourself,"

Micah took out his revolver and aimed it at Isaac, "Watch your mouth, boy, I would'a killed ya on the spot if I knew I wouldn't get kicked out of here, you're Colms little pet."

 "Colms dead, last time I saw,"

 "MICAH!" Came a familiar roar, Micah went pale as Isaacs' face turned into a shit-eating grin

Arthur came up to Micah and hit him in the back of the head, taking him to the floor,

 "Watch that trigger finger of your, Bell, or I'll show you mine!"

Micah just cackled and went away,

 "Did he give you trouble?"

 "It's Micah, what do you think?"

Arthur kept an eye on Micah, Isaac was taught how to defend himself and to know that if he hit Micah, no one would care, so whenever Micah barked something in his direction, Isaac would discipline him with a hard punch. If not, Arthur would be sure to take matters into his own hands. Soon enough, Micah didn't bother Isaac. Which he liked. The camp liked Isaac, as he had an excellent sense of humour, being able to make anyone laugh. And soon enough, with a little persuading to Arthur, he was allowed on missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, didn't have much time and today I have a bad case of writers-block, but I tried.


	4. As The Years Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is now 20 years old and ready for his first mission. Also, the story mode doesn't happen and everyone is still in the gang, I have added some new characters that have tagged along to the gang.

 "You ready, boy?" Came the voice of Isaacs father, coming into Isaacs tent,

 "Yes Pa, just need to get some ammo." He replied, searching his drawers and crates,

Arthur laughed and left his tent, coming back a few moments later with some ammo cases, which Isaac slotted into his bandolier. "Thanks," He said, he was now ready, he walked out of the tent and went to Bolt, his Mustang. He thanked Robert for taking care of him. Robert Mirk was a lean man of the age of 27 which the gang had found 2 years ago on the side of the road, with his brother Gregory, slowly dying of starvation. But Dutch had brought them back to camp and saved them. They were both good guns and Isaac admired their change, from sheepish beggers to gang men. Isaac had actually become a highly ranked member, following in his father's footsteps, both Dutch and Hosea were proud to call him their grandson, Hosea though, everyone was concerned about, his years were catching up to him and he began coughing and struggling to walk, but he still held strong, with his wooden crutches and unlimited wisdom. "Boys! Are we ready to rob this place!" Dutch announced, followed by cheers and howls from the crowd, "Good, now, as you know, we'll be having a special someone joining us, be sure to do your best to show Isaac how it's done!" He beamed at Isaac, making him feel warm on the inside. He reared his horse and they set off for Grayridge City bank. They had also moved state since when Isaac first joined. They were now somewhere in North Carolina, in Stone Creek County.

The bank robbery went pretty smoothly, but, as expected, someone squealed and the law was set on them. Isaac fought next to his father with a heavy bag of gold and money on his shoulder, they escaped safe and sound at the camp. Everyone was laughing and howling in victory and Arthur patted Isaac on the head, "Yer did good kid! Real good." Making Isaac blush.

Another thing that made Isaac blush was Alice, a girl that had recently joined the gang, she was 18 and had a nice sense of humour. She was found by Abigail when she went running some errands, she was being harassed by some men, for pickpocketing and for not fulfilling... their pleasures... she was smart and cunning so she went to Abigail, who brought her back to camp and she settled in nicely. And although Isaac always denied it, he really liked her company.

She walked up to Issac and began a conversation with him.

 "How'd your first robbery go?" She asked, her eyes big, ready to listen to what happened, this was another thing Isaac liked about her. She was interested in everything he had to say, and she'd listen, in return, Isaac would do the same to her,

 "It went really well, I also got to have my first lawmen escape!" He bragged,

 "That sounds like fun, y' know, I'd love to go on a big robbery, but I can barely hold a gun, and I'd probably get terrified and not want to hurt anyone, knowing me."

She let out a small laugh, which Isaac joined in with, he looked at her big brown eyes and the way she tucked the few loose strands of her cinnamon-coloured hair behind her ears. Damn, he was in love. Arthur looked over at Isaac with a knowing smirk on his face. His father was probably the only one who refused to believe Isaacs lies of 'We're just friends' or 'I don't like her like that'. He could read him like a book. And the fact that he didn't defend him from love like the fathers in the stories that Mary-Beth would read to him from her books, made him feel glad to have him as a father. Speaking of books. Isaac had grown to like books and liked to read with Alice in his spare time. He liked adventure stories while she enjoyed more heartfelt books like 'Titanic' which Isaac never understood since it was a story based on a traumatic disaster.

 "How about I teach you how to use a gun? So you can defend yourself, I can buy you a pistol if you like." He said,

 "No, that's not needed, besides, I'm not deciding on leaving the gang, I feel like I'm safe here."

 "If you say so," He noticed Dutch gesture to him to come to him, "I have to go, I'll be sure to talk to you later."

 "Ok, bye Isaac," She said, followed by a small peck on his cheek.

 _"She's so damn innocent! She doesn't want to hurt a soul, how has this world managed to hold someone so caring?!"_ He thought while walking over.

 "You did real good son!" Dutch spoke,

 "Thanks, did I do ok for my first robbery? I sorta stumbled a little when I saw the law."

 "No, you did great, trust me, you handled it better than my first time robbing a big place," Arthur said, making Dutch and Hosea chuckle a little.

Dutch put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and smiled down at him. Isaac could see a few silver hairs creeping up the jet black hair the man had. He had let his beard grow a little more, instead of that goatee he had those 4 years ago, and he looked wiser and more his age. He and Hosea was family, along with Arthur, and although it wasn't by blood, it sure as shit felt like it. Even the Marstons, were caring and welcoming, Jack, now 8 years old, has nice to talk to and Isaac liked to play with him and his old dog Cain. Abigail and John were almost as protective over him as Arthur. He loved the gang. It was like a huge family, who cared for each other, although it didn't look like it.

He then heard gasps and yelling. Gunshots ringing in his ears. He looked back to see something terrifying. 


	5. Heroes Don't Always Wear Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac is in the middle of a war. He doesn't know what to do so he does the unexpected.

Pinkertons. Lots of them. Swarming the entire camp.

 "VAN DER LINDE!" Yelled out one of them, at the front of the small army, "VAN DER LINDE GET OUT HERE NOW OR ALL OF THESE GET TAKEN!"

Arthur rushed over to Issac and rushed him to cover with the women and Jack inside the old mansion they set up camp by.

 "You protect these, whatever you do, do not peek your head too far out the windows!" He had a spike of fear in his voice Issac had never heard, before turning on his heels and rushing out readying his rifle.

Issac's heart was thumping. He could hear yelling and could see blood splatters appearing on the windows. Jack was crying, and Abigail was comforting him, but she wasn't doing much as she was crying a little herself. Issac felt a hand on his arm, he turned around to see Alice, with a worried expression on her face. Issac forced a reassuring smile and she removed her hand. he peeked out the window a little and saw Dutch and Arthur back to back, bouncing up from the crate they used as cover and shooting. The Pinkertons were dying but he could also see Sean crawling, from being shot in the leg, searching for cover. Issac decided he had to do something, he opened the window a tiny bit and poked his gun out, shooting at a few Pinkertons. The ladies let out a small scream when a bullet came flying by, hitting a wall just inches away from Tilly's head. Issac closed the window again and waited. Telling the ladies to stay calm. When he heard a yell,

 "We got Van der Linde down!"

Issac paused,  _"We got Van der Linde down!"_ He let those words repeat in his head. The ladies covered their mouths and Alice looked through the keyhole. Issac peaked out the window and saw Arthur holding a clenched body of Dutch. Dutch was alive, but bleeding badly. Issac didn't know what to do. He saw the majority of the Pinkertons had died so he did the only thing that made sense to him right then. He pulled Alice back and kicked the door open.

 "Issac! What are you doing?!" He heard his father yell out to him,

Issac aimed his rifle at the Pinkertons and everything went in slow motion, bullets flew past him, one hit him in the arm, the pain spread across his body, the rest missed him. He started. he hit one Pinkerton in the head, he fell. Another. And another. He shot a few more bullets at a few more men and they dropped like flies. Everything went back to normal. Time wasn't slow, and the adrenaline in his blood made his head thump almost as hard as his heart. he dropped his rifle and knelt down. He felt the hands of the ladies as they picked him up and took him to his cot. He saw Arthur command John to take care of Dutch with Lenny while he rushed over to Issac.

 "What were you thinking!" He yelled, obviously raging,

 "Pa, I wanted to help, I'm fine, is Dutch ok?" He felt a lump in his throat, making his voice sound wet and thick.

 "Ok, ok... It's ok. Just NEVER do that to me again! Ok?" He put his hand over Issacs wound, which Issac couldn't feel anymore.

Issac nodded and felt Arthur pour whiskey onto the wound, before tending to it with a cloth.

He felt accomplished but empty at the same time. It was a weird feeling. He didn't know what to think of it. All he knew was Dutch was hurt. Badly. And he saved him. That was all that mattered. he was fine and the gang was fine. He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I cried while writing this, how'd you like it? I take constructive criticism and feedback, so feel free to comment your thoughts, also, should I turn this into a longer story? Like, add chapters? Tell me!


End file.
